Surprises and New Beginnings
by Linstead901
Summary: Detectives Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay have been dating for 2 years Jay is ready to ask Erin the BIG question but will an unexpected surprise derail his plans.
1. Surprises and New Beginnings

Detective Jay Halstead is in love with his best friend, his partner in crime, the love of his life was the woman he knew he wanted to marry, why he was in the jeweler looking for rings right know.

"Hi sir can I help you look for something" the jeweler said, Jay responded "yeah actually I'm looking for Ann engagement ring for my girlfriend nothing to flashy something simple and beautiful like her"

The jewelry walked away to the back to come right back with a small ring box she opened the box and showed it to him and said " I think this is what your looking for" when Jay saw it he knew that this is the ring that would be on his future wife's finger. As he bought the ring he thought back to when he asked her pseudo father of his blessing to marry his best friend.

He left in the morning telling Erin he was going out for his morning job before, but instead of following his usual trail he went to Hank Voight's house as he was about to ring the door bell he hesitated when he finally did it hank answer the door right away and said " Halstead what are you doing here" jay nervously rubbing his hands together he said ' _uhhh I wanted to talk to you about something can I come in" flight hesitantly moved aside and allowed him to come in as he sat in the chair and Jay sat on the couch opposite to him and he began to speak " umm Sir I want you to know that I love Erin very much and I always will and I want you to know that I would never hurt her or try to purposely and I want to ask you blessing to marry her" Voight looks at him and sits fora couple of minutes when he finally looks Jay in the eye he says " you ever hurt her if she every cry because of you they will never be able to find your body understand"_ Jay just looks at him and nods not knowing if he was able to speak at the moment, he stood up reached out his hand and they shook hands and jay left going back home.

As he looked at the ring he knew this was the one "I'll take it" He walked out the story with a ring in his jacket pocket and go to his car to go to work.

He walked into the 21st and headed up the stairs into the bullpen he gets into the bullpen and looking for erin but didn't see her he turned to Antonio asking him " Hey man where Lindsay go" Antonio just nodded to wards the locker room and Jay headed over there when he walked in he heard someone throwing up when he saw Erin bending over a garbage can he rushed over to her worried, she didn't see him first until he put his hand on her lower back and rubbed it gently she looked up at him and told him " I'm fine" he just looked at her and said "you use those words way to much for them to have any meaning" she just chuckled and looked at him " Honestly Jay I'm fine it's probably just a stomach bug i'll be fine I'll take an asprin if it makes you feel better" he had that Halstead grin on his face knowing that he arguing against a losing battle, he gets up off the floor and helps her up and they walk out of the locker room together and go back to work.


	2. The Question

After coming home from working a rough case all she wanted to do was go home relax with Jay, she came home put her keys on the table took of her shoes and went in the bedroom took of her badge and gun while in the bedroom she heard the door open and called out " Babe is that you"

"yeah you in the bedroom" jay said taking of his shoes and putting his keys not he table with Erin's he walked in the room and saw her changing out of her clothes into some comfy jogging pants and one of his shirts damn did she look sexy .

"Hey you wanna do Thai take out for dinner sit on the couch and watch a movie" Erin said while putting. her hair in a messy bun

Jay walked over towards her wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into him he said yeah that sounds perfect"

Erin walked out the room to go get her phone to call in there order, while out there Jay changed into his clothes and pulled out the ring he had been holding on to waiting to finally ask her the big question he opened the box looked and the ring and knew that he would be asking her very soon.

As the sat on the couch eating their food and watching a funny comedy erin head was laying on Jay's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her shoulder both of them underneath a blanket.

Erin looked up at Jay and kissed him and asked " What was that for"

She looked back at him and told him " Because I wanted to kiss you"Jay leaned back over and kissed her as she deepend the kiss she Jay pulled back she looked at him questioning.

He stood up and said " I'll be right back he headed into the bedroom opened the drawer pulled out the ring and put it in his pocket he knew tonight t would be the perfect night he walked out back into the living room he looked at her she looked amazing he sat back down on the couch.

She looked at him and asked " why you got to the bedroom"

Jay looked at her and said " Erin you are my best friend, my partner, the love of my life and every since I met you I knew you were the one for me you are the most stubborn, most kindest and caring person I know, I know that your it for me, there is no one else I was to spend my life with, I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to have the honor of being the father of your children and to call you my wife so" he said as he got on one knee with the ring box in his hand and finally asked her

"Will you marry me"


	3. The Waiting Game

"Will you marry me"

Erin sitting on the couch looking at jay on one knee with and ring in his hand asking her to marry him she didn't know what to say she was just sitting on the couch with her hand over her mouth when she finally had answer.

"Yes" she cried out Jay pulled her into his arms and kissed her when they finally broke apart their foreheads leaning against one another he pulls back takes her hand and slide the ring on her.

"You said yes" he said still looking rather with amazement

"Yeah you know Voight is going to kill you right" she said to him

actually he not going to kill me because he already knows , I might have asked him for his blessing " jay said with an innocent grin on hi face"

Erin looks at him then says" oh I don't think I can marry you then cause I believe I once told you Any guy that needs to ask my dad's permission to date me should ave him self the trouble and that also applies to marriage " she said with a mischievous grin and then laughed when she saw jay smile drop and said "I'm just kidding"

Jay looks at her and said " That's not funny at all I think I'm going to have to punish you for that" he says as he wraps he arms around her waist pulling her closer to him "Oh your going to punish me have I been a bad girl" erin said seductively

" Yea you have been a very bad girl, come on" he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.


	4. The Surprise

Erin woke up in the morning rolled over expecting to see jay laying next to her instead of his side of the bed empty, she got out the bed put on one of Jay button down shirts and walked out where she smelled food cooking she walked down the hall way to see jay by the stove making pancakes

She came up behind him and wraps her arms around him and says "Good morning babe"

jay turns around in her arms reaches down to kiss her and tells her " I figured that you would be hungry so i thought i make my fiancé breakfast before we go to work you know cause I'm such a gentleman" he said with a grin then winked at her, he turned back around and turned the oven of so nothing burned and turned around lifted Erin up and put her on top of the counter and stated ti kiss down her neck until all of a sudden she pushed him back and hopped of the counter and ran to the bathroom, she leaned over the toilet and started throwing up, Jay ran down the hall way to go find Erin when he say her knelling by the floor his heart broke he hated seeing the women he loved like this.

Once she was done he pulled her up from the floor and saying "Your going to the doctor" he said sternly not allowing any room for an argument

Erin pulled her head up from his chest and said "Ok ok i go to the doctor, I'll go today before work" she said giving up not even trying to argue.

Walking out of the bathroom together they go to the kitchen and finish there breakfast, go get ready for work and leave.

As Erin pulled up to Chicago med because she promised jay she would go to the doctor she walked inside to go find Kendra as she was walking up to Maggie at the nurses station she bumped into will.

"Hey Erin what are you doing here, jay with you " will asked not use to seeing Erin here without Jay

"No, I just came to see Kendra haven't been feeling well and i. Praised Jay that i would go to the doctor"

oh Kendra not in yet but i can take a look at you if your in a hurry" will said handing a chart to Maggie at the nurse station

"Ok yeah sure" Erin said hesitantly considering he was going to be her future brother- in- law

As will walked Erin into one of the rooms he noticed something other hand and said " Is that what ii think it is" smiling with that same grin as Jay

Erin looked down at her hand not knowing what he was talking about at first then said " Yeah he proposed last night but nit mention he will want to tell you him self"

Will nodded and said "Congratulations I'm happy fro you"

Erin smiled and said "Thank you"

Will took her blood and gave her medication for the nausea he told her about he went to the nurse station too ask Maggie for Erin chart Maggie says " There's something interesting that you might want to see here". she aid as she handed over the chart to Will

Will looks at the chart , then looks at Maggie and ask " Are you sure this is right" Maggie just nodded again Will asked to make sure "are you positive" Maggie just nodded again

Will walked back over to the room Erin was in knocked on the door when he walked in he didn't know what to say so he he said " Erin I got your blood work back and there is something very surprising" Erin just looked at him crazy not wanting to believe that there was something wrong with her she said " What is it Will am I sick" before she could continue Will stopped her and said " No Erin your not sick but you are Pregnant"

Erin looked at him like he was crazy and said " I think you might have mixed up my chart with someone else cause there is no way I'm pregnant, here you can take more blood if you need to" she said as she pulled up her other sleeve

Will just shook his head and said that won't be necessary you are Pregnant Erin"

Erin just stood up told said " Uhhhh tanks I gotta get to work can you do me aa favor and not tell Jay yet"

Will just nodded and said " Ok but I'm going to I'm going to prescribe you something for your nausea and some prenatal vitamins" he wrote up a prescription and handing it to her she asked " Is the nausea medication safe for the baby" he nodded as she walked out the room and he walked her to the exit an she walked back to her car.

On her way back to the district she thought about what this means for there relationship, was this something that they wanted they never really talked about having kids but she knew that she would want to keep this baby because to was something that they had created together it was a life that was part him and part her.

She got to the 21st went inside said hi to platt and buzzed in then ran up the stairs to the bullpen she got up there and only Jay and Mouse was there she looked to Jay and asked " Where's everybody"

He said " We caught a case there out Im waiting for a CI, but how was the doctor what did they say"

Erin looked at him nervously she told him " I went to Med and I saw Will and" before she finished her sentence she realized mouse was in the room and said " We should talk about this later when we are alone"

Jay looked at her nervously and said " Erin your scaring me that wrong"

She looked at him and nodded towards the stairs he got up an followed her down the strips not before stopping and telling mouse "Tell Voight we went to go see a CI" mouse just nodded and they headed down the stairs once they got in the car jay said " Ok whats going on" Erin just said " We have to go to the apartment" Jay looked at her confused and said " Why" Erin didn't respond she just started driving.

Once they got to their apartment they walked in and Jay asked her " Ok Erin what the hell is going on"

Erin sat down on the couch and said " Jay I'm Pregnant"


	5. Part of me and Part of you

_Erin said "Jay I'm pregnant"_

Jay sat down on the couch next to her with his hand over his mouth and then said " Are you sure"

Erin nodded " Will told me after he got my blood work back" after he was silent she decide to break the silence saying " Jay I want to keep this baby, I don't know it's just that when Will told me that I was pregnant I'll I could think about is how this is part of you and a part of you and I just don't think that I would be ale to do it you know and I know that we never talked about having kids"

Jay cut her off saying "Erin it doesn't matter if we talked about having kids yet, all that matters is that I love you and that will never change and I want you to be the mother of my children and last night i would not have proposed if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Erin leaned over and put her head on his shoulder and said " Were going to have a baby"

Jy moved her head from his shoulder and kissed her head stood up grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom they both laid down Jay texted bought saying Erin was sick and he took her to the doctor while they were laying down Jay leaned down and his head was next Erin stomach, he started to talk and said " I know you cant hear me but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you feel loved and protected no matter what" as he was talking he felt Erin hand in his hair knowing she was awake he moved back to were she was and said " You know I would have been ok with what ever you decide but I'm glad you didn't choose that because even though he or she isn't here I would miss it you know and I want you to know I'm all in"

Erin leaned over and kissed him then said " I love you, were all in"

After they played down for a while Erin called her OBGYN to get an appointment and got appointment today they left to go to the OBGYN when they got there Erin parked the car but just sat there until Jay took her hand and squeezed it and said " All in"

They step out of the car walked inside checked in then sat down waiting for their name to be called .

A nurse stepped out and said " Lindsay"

Erin and Jay stood up and followed the nurse into the the exam room she told Erin to change in the gown and then lay down and the doctor would be in shortly.

the doctor knocked on the door then entered saying " HI I'm I so you guys are expecting am I correct" Erin nodded her head

sits down in the chair near the computer says "ok were going to do a transvaginal ultrasound" as she pulls out the wand and cover it in lubercaint then says " Ok you're going to feel a little bit of pressure" before she inserts it Erin sticks out her hand wanting Jay to hold it he gets up from his seat takes her hand in his leans down and kisses her forehead as he Dr. Anderson inserts it he goes too the computer and point at a white dot on the black screen and says " That is your baby"

Jay looks at and asks "Is everything ok" nervously

looks at Jay and says everything is perfectly fine form what i cantle your about 9 weeks along"

"when will we be able to find out the gender" Erin ask

"You should be able to tell at 20 weeks if the baby is being cooperative"

"would you like print outs" asked

Erin looked at Jay and they both nodded Erin

asked "How many"

Jay replied "4"

When they got home brought up the one thing that was not mentioned Voight " When are we going to tell voight"

Jay looked at her nervously and said "well I would like to keep my balls a little bit Lon her but when ever you feel comfortable telling him"

Erin laughed at him and said " I don't think that he will cut them off but i want to tell him tomorrow, but I don't want to tell any one else until after my first trimester is over"

Jay came up behind her and said "I don't care when we tell everyone I just want to be the one to tell people that I'm having a baby with the love of my life" he said as he moved one hand over her stomach.

Erin leaned up and kissed him until Jay broke the kiss to say you know that it's a boy right" with a grin

Erin just looked at him and said "Bull, God help me if i have to deal with to guys that can't aim" she said with a grin

Jay looked at her and said " oh I think that my aim is right on point, if it weren't i don't think my baby would be in there" he said with a sheepish grin

Erin hit him in his shoulder and said " Her next try aiming somewhere that is not inside of me"

Jay looked at her mischievous and said oh I think I already have"

Erin hit him again and said "I hate you"

Jay leaned down and whispered in her ear " you know you love me baby I just aim and shoot" erin walked away to the bedroom and Jay yelled out " Aim and Shoot baby"


	6. The Truth will set you Free

Jay woke up in the morning in the morning from the light that was shining in the bathroom he got up and walked in the bathroom to see Erin kneeling not he floor throwing up, he kneels down and rubs her back, when she finished he helped her up and said "You feel better"

Erin nodded and said " Yeah I just cant take those nausea pills until i try to eat something with it"

Jay just looked at her and said " What do you want me to make" saying knowing she wanted food

Erin smiled and said "Bacon and waffles please"

Jay kissed her head and walked into the kitchen to start cooking

Erin went back to laying down as she heard Jay whistling, she thought about how much her life was about to change but for the better, her thoughts were distracted when she heard Jay call her to come eat, she walked out into the kitchen sat sown and jay put her plate in front of her.

Erin said " Thanks you know that a man who can cook is the most sexiest thing"

Jay laughed and said " Well her I thought you liked me for my mind and intelligence" putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt

Erin got out of her chair walked over to were Jay was wrapped her hands around his neck and said " oh baby you know I love you plus your looks are just part of the whole package"

Jay looked down at here and said "I guess there is something you can do for me"

Erin looked at him mischievously and said " As much as I would like to were going to be late for work if we don't get ready now" and seductively walk into the bedroom to get ready.

As they drove into the district parking lot Erin said " I want to tell bought today"

Jay looked at her form the passenger seat and said " I wish you would have told me that before we left the apartment I would have worn my cup" he said with a nervous grin

Erin laughed leaned over the seat cupped his face with her hands "I promise that I wont let him cut off your balls or hurt you in any way ok"

Jay looked at her and said " Ok but if we never have kids again he is going to be the reason why"

Erin laughed opened the car doors and walked inside the district with jay next to her they said hey to lat and went up the stairs voight was in his office Erin texted jay " _Lets go_ " Jay texted back " _Are you sure_ " when Erin looked back at her phone she looked at him and he immediately got up and headed towards his office he knocked on the door they both went in with the unit looking at them wondering what going on.

Voight ask " what you need Lindsay, Halstead"

Erin says " We have something we need to tell you" she says nervously looking at him

Voight looks at both of them and says " Well out with it"

Erin nervous says " Umm well Jay and i have some pretty surprises news I'm uhhh I'm Pregnant"

Voight looks at her then at Jay stands up goes into a box In thornier of the room and pulls out a gun and says "I was saving this for the day you hurt her remember when I said " _you ever hurt her if she ever cry's because of you they will never be able to find your body_ " he raised the gun but then Erin said "Hank put your gun down this wasn't his fault it does take to you know"

Hank looked at her and said " Fine can I at least it him once"

Erin looked at him and said " Hank" then went into her pocket and took out a picture and handed to him

Hank took the picture looked down at it then said " Erin can you give me and Jay a moment alone"

Erin looked at Jay and he nodded Erin hugged Hank and whispered " please be nice"

Erin walked out of the office getting questioning looks from the rest of the team

inside the office Hank sat down on his desk and told Jay to sit down and asked Jay " do you think your ready for this didn't you just get engaged"

Jay looked at Voight nervously and said " Yeah I know this wasn't planned but yeah I do think that we can handle this as long as we do it together"

Hank looked at Jay and said " Congratulations Halstead you hurt either one of them I shoot then I throw your in the river or bury you but I'll give you the options when the time comes"

Jay looked at him and said "Sir there will never be a time where I have to make that choice because I love both of them and would never do anything to hurt either of them and if I ever did I would i wouldn't fight you on it cause I would deserve it" he stuck out his hand and bought took it and they shook hands and Jay walked out go his office

when he got back to his desk his phone vibrated he looked at it and saw it was Erin he looked at it and read " _If you had been in there any longer I was worried that this would be our only child_ "

Jay looked at her from across the room smiled then texted back " _So not funny, anyway how's my little line backer doing_ "

Erin smiled when he looked at her after reading his text she replied " _it's not gonna be a boy_ "

Jay responded instantly saying " _You wanna bet"_

Erin responded saying " _Yeah what are the terms_ "

Jay looked at the text then looked at her thought about it for a minute then replied " _If I win I get the name the him and I get to drive_ "

Erin looked at her phone and thought about what her conditions should be and said " _If I win I get to name her and I you have to change all diapers for the first month_ "

Jay looked at his phone as it vibrated and saw her conditions and said " _Ok but just know when the doctor tells us I was right have the keys ready to be handed over for when we walk out of the doctor's office_ "

Erin looked at her message and laughed everyone looking at her wondering what was funny she says " friend sent me this funny meme"

Ruzek comes over to Erin's desk and says "I wanna laugh let me see"

Erin looks at Ruzek and says " It's an inside joke you wouldn't get it"

Ruzek leans on the edge of her desk and says " Try me, I think I could get it"

Erin leans in and say " Don't you have paperwork to do wrong then redo it" which earned a laugh from the rest of the unit and sent Adam away.

When Voight came out of his office and said " All right everybody finish up what you're doing then you can go, It's been a long day go home get some sleep it will be here tomorrow"

Everyone finishes what there doing then Ruzek says " Molly's anyone"

Atwater and Antonio both say "Im in"

Ruzek looks at Olinsky and said "Come on Al you know your want to burgess and roman will be there too"

Jay looked at Erin silently asking her if she was up to going to molly's she slightly nodded knowing Jay wanted to go hangout.

They all left and went to Molly's everything was fine until Ruzek brought Erin a beer when she hadn't been touching it Ruzek asked " Lindsay I never see you not drink a beer what's going on"

Erin looked at Jay silently asking if they should say something or if they should come up with some lie that would that someone matter then Ruzek would see right though Jay nodded and then said " Well Lindsay won't be having a beer for the next 8 1/2 months" everyone was confused until Burgess finally caught on and said "Are you serious" Erin and Jay both nodded there heads and that when Atwater, Antonio and Al figured out what they were talking about and all gathered around to hug and Congratulate the couple.

Ruzek still standing there wondering what everyone was talking about and said " what's going on"

Jay looks at him and say's "Dude Erin's pregnant"

Ruzek looked at him like he was crazy and then says " who the father" both Jay and Antonio slap him upside the head and Jay say's " Im the father dumbass"

When ruzek finally catches on and says "ohhhh right you to are dating congrats buddy"

When Erin and Jay look at each other the others notice and ask what going on Erin looks at them and say "were actually not dating anymore" she looks at Jay and says " Where engaged"

Everyone starts cheering and hugging and congratulating the couple as the the night when on they drank and laughed until they left remembering they still had to go to work in the morning.


	7. The Right Place and The Right Time

The Next morning Jay woke up and wrapped his arm around Erin's waist and moved closer tie her, when he felt Erin move knowing she was waking up she moved back and said " Go back to sleep with of you" knowing she had felt him on her lower back

He replied "I can't help it is the morning Please"

Erin moved away from him and said " Good thing we have cold water"

Jay tuned her around and looked at her then said " Is this what it is going to be like when my goalie gets here" he said moving his hand down to her stomach

Erin laughed and said "what make you so sure it going to be a boy"

Jay looks at her and say "there isn't enough guns in the world for me to have a daughter"

Erin "Laughed and said ok so If you are right about the baby being a boy what are some of your name choices and don't even think about saying you haven't thought about because i know you have"

Jay replied " Ok so I have thought of a few but what makes you think I'm going to tell you" he said winking at her when she looked back at him annoyed he said" Fine my top 5 names are James, Jay, Cameron, Alex, and Apollo.

Erin looked at him and said " If we have a boy we will not be naming him Apollo and really Jay"

Jay looked back at Erin and said yeah what wrong with naming my first son after me and an Apollo was a champion fighter"

Erin smiled at Jay love seeing how excited he was about the newest edition to their family and said " So you're going to name him Jay Halstead, Jr., wont that get confusing when I'm talking to him or you"

Jay looked at her knowing she was trying to get out of the name he said "just say Jr. when you're talking to him trust me out son will be just like me Athletic, and a total lady's man" Jay grinned until he realized what he just said to his pregnant hormonal Fiancé

Erin looked at him and said " Oh you're a lady's man" she saw he was about to say something and cut him off saying "and before you say something think long and hard about what you're going to say"

Jay looked at her cautiously and said " What I mean is he going to be a Lady man a one lady man just like me I have one lady and only one who I find incredibly sexy, and she pregnant with our first child and I'm in love with her"

Erin looked at him not letting him read her then say's " nice save" she said before she got out of the bed and went in the bathroom to shower leaving jay in the bed alone as he ket out a berth he was holding in .

When she came out the bathroom to get dressed Jay looked at her she had dropped the towel and started putting on lotion when she felt Jay's arms wrapped around her bare waist and said "you know your starting to show right" moving his hand down toward the medium size bump that had formed Erin placed her hand over his and said " Yeah I noticed that when I was in the shower"

Jay moved in front of her took the lotion out of her hand, kneeled down and kissed her stomach while Erin massaged his hair and said "I love you both of you"

Erin use to think it was weird when Jay talked to her stomach, now she thinks it's the sweetest thing, she pulls his hands and helps him stand up then says "It's cute when you talk to my stomach and I love you to"

Jay kissed her lips and said "I just want to be involved no matter what I don't care what it is I want you to tell me about it even of it is the smallest thing in the world, I don't want to be like my dad I want to be with you though every step of the way"

Erin looked at Jay as he dropped his head down she cupped is face in her hands and said " I know thing for sure you are going to be the best father there is because you are the sweetest kindest person I know and I know that you will de what ever you can to protect our child know matter what you do I know that I'm going to be proud of you" she said as she wiped away a tear coming from his eyes

Jay replies " Erin what happen when one day you're no happy being married to just a detective and want someone with more of a future, what happens then"

Erin looked at him and pulled him over by the bed he sat down and she sat in his lap and said " No matter what happens I will never be unhappy being married to you even if you only stay a detective because that's the detective I fell in love with Ok"

Jay looked up at Erin and said " Thank you but I'm serious Er I think that you should go on desk duty soon because i don't want you anything to happen to you or for you to be stressed out, I wanted to take some of the stress of you"

Erin looked at jay confused and said " Jay I don't want you to stress your self out worry about me"

Jay looked at Erin grab one of her hands and said " It's my job to worry about you, I'll always worry about you especially since your carry my son in there" he said as he moved his hand down to her stomach

Erin smiled at him and said "Come on in we have to get dressed and I believe you mean Im carrying your daughter"

Jay smiled at her and said "Whatever we will find out in a 3 days anyway and will be ready ti drive out of the doctor office"

They got dressed went to the district when hey got their Adam kept asking jay "So buddy can you give me a hint about what you're having"

Jay looked at him and said "Dude what are you talking about, don't you have paperwork to do" fro the past 2 days its like the criminals of Chicago were taking off a couple days

Ruzek replies " I'm finishing my paper work know and I could really use some intel on what the baby is boy or girl"

Jay looked at him like he was crazy then said "Are you guys seriously betting on the gender of our baby" everybody looked as innocent as they could

Erin looked up from what she was doing and said " Serious you guys are crazy, ok who betting boy"

Atwater, Antonio and Al raised their hands and then she said " so the rest of you are betting boy" they nodded and said " What's burgess betting"

Ruzek looked at her confused and said " she not betting she not in intelligence"

Erin looked at him crazy and said " Hey Nadia can you go get burgess for me"

Nadia went down stairs and saw burgess talking to platt she went up to the servants desk and said " Hey Burgess , Lindsay wants to see you up stairs real quick"

Burgess walks up stairs to the bullpen and walks over to Erin's desk and say "You wanted to see me Lindsay"

Erin says "Yeah so the guys are betting on the baby Halstead's gender and apparently Ruzek didn't allow you to bet so you want to"

Burgess reply's " Yeah sure what's the buy in" she said looking at Ruzek

Ruzek looks at Erin ands says " Seriously" when Erin looks at him he say's "Fine 10 dollar buy in"

Burgess reply's " Ok I'm betting Boy" then looks at Ruzek and say's "You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" as everyone start "oohing" as Adam asked Kim to move in with him over Christmas and with that she walked down stairs

As the day went on they the unit finished all their paperwork until they were called into a case, where gang banger was killed after a deal that went bad they closed the case rotund 6 and vioght sent everyone home.

On there way home Erin asked Jay " Where do you want to get married" jay looked at her surprised as she hadn't brought it up since the got married " I don't know I figured that you would want o get married after the baby was born"

Erin looked at him and said " I don't know but then we would have our honeymoon with a newborn because I wouldn't want just leave him or her or her here"

Jay looked at her and said ok so we get married before the baby, but i have one suggestion I want to get married in a church"

For the rest of the night they talked about what church they wanted to use and the picked a date September 1st 3 months from now


	8. Boy or Girl?

2 Weeks later Erin and Jay were getting ready to go to bed and Jay said "Ok so tomorrow we find out the gender of the baby so if it is a girl what are your top 5 names if the baby is a girl" he said as he rubbed her stomach

Erin smiled at him and said " My top 5 five would be Camille, Jaylen, Lindsay, Sky and Charlotte what do you think"

Jay smiled at her and asked "You would name our daughter Lindsay so her name would be Lindsay Halstead" he said with a cheesy grin

Erin looked at him and said "Yeah Lindsay can be a first or least name so that way she has both of our names" she said

Jay got out of the bed grabbed the bag sitting on the dresser and said "I went to the bookstore today when I went to lunch with Ruzek and I got a couple of books 3 for us to read to the baby and 2 that are pregnancy books I figured I should start reading up on you know the changes that will happen to your body and what to expect and I started reading it and it said that its good to read to the baby while it's still in there"

Erin looked at him and said" You really are the perfect gentleman" thinking back to the previous conversation they had when Jay had the bounty out on his head and asked _"Can I crash with you?" Erin commented back "Are you going to try to play Scrabble with me, too?" he replied with " I will be the perfect gentleman, as usual"_

Jay responded with "As usual, now which book you want to read" he raised the the three books Good night moon, the cow that bumped over the moon and Hickery dickery dock nursery rhymes

Erin looked at the three and choose the nursery rhymes then lied in bed with Erin hand on her stomach as she admired the man she loved reading to their unborn child, as he read with his head at her stomach she massaged the hair on the back of Jay's neck and he moved his right hand over her's and kissed her stomach. '

For the rest of the night they read and lied in bed together

The next morning Jay woke up made pancakes bacon and eggs excited to be finding out the sex of the baby today, as he was making the last 2 pancakes when he felt cold hand on his back and turned around to see Erin right there he leaned down and captured her lips in his when they finally released she said " I can see someone is excited today"

Jay smiled down at her and said "of come I'm excited I get to driver today, by the way house my son doing today"

Erin smiled and looked up to him to say "Why do you want it to be a boy so bad"

Jay just looked at her and said " You know it a guy thing" but Erin wouldn't expect that answer

She said "No serious Jay you say this like if it's a girl you will be disappointed we need to talk about this"

Erin took his hand and pulled him over by the couch when he sat down he pulled her in his lap and said " I wouldn't be disappointed Er it's just if we had a boy I would be able to teach him all the my dad never taught me, you know having that connection between a dad and his son, I would never be disappointed if we have a girl"

Erin looked at him and said " Jay are you sure that the only thing because I want this child to have a family that is loving and doesn't have to worry about if we love him or her, I don't want our child to grow up like I did"

Jay looked at her and said " Erin I promise you that I would never be disappoint in our child _Part of me and part of you remember_ " he said remember what she said when she had first told him she was pregnant." now lets go you have to eat so we can go find out if were going to have a baby girl or baby boy"

Erin got up off the couch with the help of Jay and went into the kitchen to eat then got dressed and went headed t the doctor's office they went inside and checked in with the receptionist and waited for their names to be called.

When the nurse came out and called out "Lindsay" Jay got up then helped Erin out of the chair as they followed the nurse into exam room 3 they waited for the doctor to come in.

When came in he greeted the couple and then said " Ok Erin lift up your shirt a little bit, hopefully we will be able to see the gender"

As Erin lifted up her shirt and reached out for Jay's hand, he stood up from his seat and grasped on to her hand as the moved the wand over her stomach, and said "Ok I'm able to tell you the gender, would you guys like to find out today"

Erin and Jay both nodded and said "Yes" in unison

turned from the computer and said " Ok from what I can tell you Erin you're going to have another man to clean up after you're having a baby boy"

Jay looked at and said " your positive were having a baby boy"

looked at Jay and nodded Jay leaned down and kissed Erin and said "were having a boy"

left the room and came back with so ultrasound pictures and let Erin clean her self up when he left back up Jay picked Erin up swinged her around and said "Were having a BOY" then stuck out his hand of the car keys as they walked out jay got In the driver's seat and drove to the district when they walked up Inn the bullpen they saw a chart with their bets and everybody waiting for them, on the chart it had Ruzek, Kim, Jay and Voight as Boy and Atwater, Antonio, Erin and Al as girl.

Jay and Erin went straight to their desk and started working with everyone in the unit looking at them waiting for them to tell them until Ruzek finally said "So are you going to tell us the gender" Erin looked at Jay nodding giving him permission to say his next words " Baby Halstead is a Boy " he said as everyone gathered around to congratulate them.

Ruzek happy he won the bet and got his money as everyone got their shares. they went to molly's to celebrate as they came in and got their drinks Antonio proposed a toast saying " To baby boy Halstead and that he is as badass as his parents"

As the night went on the group drank when they finally left Erin and Jay went home when they got home they lay down and spent the night talking about their unborn son until they feel asleep.

 **Please review and give me your thoughts on the story thinking about doing a new story about Jay and Erin in high school and they get pregnant and how it changes they're lives please give me your thoughts and ideas**


	9. From the Good to the Bad

1 week later Erin reached 24 weeks they had found out last week at their appointment that they were having a baby boy. Jay had been so excited he wanted to start on the nursery that's all he was talking about.

When they woke ups in the morning Jay went into the kitchen to start breakfast making peanut butter banana's with pancakes as Erin was in the stage of her pregnancy where she had weird food cravings and always wanted sex which Jay had no problem giving her they had sex almost every night.

Erin woke up when she heard a loud bang and jay saying "Fuck" when she got up she saw him holding his foot she walked up to him and said " What happened"

Jay looked at Erin and said "I dropped the damn Jar of peanut butter on my foot"

Erin looked at him trying hard not to laughed and was about to talk until Jay cut her off saying "It's funny I wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't trying to make you Peanut butter banana pancakes"

Erin smiled at him and said "and I love you for making them they smell great" Jay passed her the plate as sat at the tabletop she started to eat them

Jay says "I have to bring my best game to get you to make those noises for me" he said sarcastically hurt

Erin looked at him and said "yeah, but the really are amazing where did you learn to cook like this"

Jay stole a piece of her pancake and said "My mom and your right these are a good"

Erin looked at him and slapped his hand way as he tried to take more of her food and said "pretty big head you have over there huh"

Jay looked at her smiled then said "yeah I know it will be passed down to our song going to be just like his old man"

Erin stopped eating and said "you're a perv you know that right, and I that's your opinion"

Jay looked at her shocked and said "Oh you're saying I'm not a great lover, because I think it affected you" he said as he put his hand over her stomach

Erin got up walked over to his side wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Baby you are the only person, who can make me moan like that and always will be"

Jay leaned down kissed her and said "You know it baby"

Later that day Erin woke up from her nap and went into the living room watched some tv as she heard Jay come in the house with paint in his hands

Jay walked over to where she was sitting on the couch sat down next to her and pulled her into a kiss until she pulled back and said "So today I was thinking that we could go to a Lamaze class"

Jay looked at her and said "Yeah what time does the class start and what do I have to do"

Erin smiled and said "It starts at 6:00 so in an. half an hour and you just learn what to do when I go in labor and learn how to not piss me off"

Jay looked at her and said "Ok I think I can do that it's about 6:10 now so we can go eat then head to the class"

Erin nodded and said "ok can we get burgers" Jay nodded then stood up, held out his hands and helped her off the couch.

They went to get Burgers at Apple Bee's and then headed to the class when they got to Chicago Med they went into the class and waited until it started and talked until another couple walked up to them and said "Hi, have you ever been to Molly's bar by chance"

Jay smiled and said "Yeah we do our friends own the place our whole unit goes there where detectives in Intelligence"

The Man smiled as he had is hand on the small of his wife back and said "Yeah I go there sometimes I'm a detective in narcotics over at the 29th"

Erin smiled and say's "Yeah we are partners in intelligence, I've been there for 8 years, Jay been there for 6 years" she looked over to Jay smiled then winked at Jay thinking about their pervious conversation of him complaining he was a house husband and why he never gets to drive.

Jay extended his hand to the man and said "Jay Halstead this is my Fiancé Erin Lindsay" Erin extended her hand

"Robert Johnson this is my girlfriend Nicole" he said as Nicole shook Erin hand and Robert shook Jay's

They continued to talk when the teacher came in and introduce herself all the couples came and sat down in a circle the teacher asked everyone to introduce themselves everybody went when it got to Erin and Jay

, Erin said "Hi, I'm Erin I'm 30 this is our first baby and I'm and Detective in Intelligence unit with my Fiancé Jay

When she finished talking Erin looked at Jay he said "Hi I'm Jay I'm 31 this is also my first baby and I'm a Detective in the Intelligence unit with Erin"

The teacher stood in the center of the room and said "Ok today dads were going to be focusing on how to relieve back pain from mom's back during labor and breathing so can I get a volunteer"

Nobody volunteered so she pointed at Jay and said " and Ms. Lindsay would you mine"

Jay looked at Erin and silently asked her if she wanted to do this she just nodded her head the teacher moved over to them

She instructed Jay saying "Ok Jay I want you to come behind Erin and use your hands to place pressure on her lower back using the palm of your hands and your fingertips"

As Jay applied pressure to Erin lower back she leaned back onto him and moaned she looked around the room and saw everyone else doing the same thing and the teacher going around hoping everybody

Jay leaned in to Erin ear and said "Is this okay, are you comfortable like this"

Erin opened her eyes and said "Yeah that feels great"

As Jay continued to massage her lower back the teacher walked back up to the from front of the room and showed them the next position using another couple as an example and showed them what to do

Erin stood up put her hands on Jays shoulder as he wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to massage her back after a couple minutes Jay ask "Is this comfortable"

Erin moved his head from his neck and said "kind of I just don't think I'll want to be standing"

Jay nodded and said "Do you want to try another one" Erin nodded as Jay asked the teacher for help

The teacher brought over a yoga ball and said "Ok Erin I want you to sit on the ball and you and Jay will ink your hands together to help support yourself on the ball"

Erin nodded, when the teacher walked away she looked up to Jay and said "you want to watch a movie tonight in bed I'm so tired I don't think I have the energy to do anything else"

Jay nodded and said "Yeah babe we can do whatever you want, as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what we're doing"

After the class ended Erin and Jay headed home, when they go home Jay dropped his keys on the counter and followed Erin into the bedroom she got undressed and started putting on jogging pants, and. started putting coca butter on her stomach when she felt Jay come up behind her and wrap his arms around her stomach rubbing in the rest of the lotion and said "You look beautiful you know that right"

Erin smiled and turned around in his arms and said "Thank you but why tell me this when you're not going to touch me anyway"

Jay smiled fell and he groaned over the past couple of days every time Erin tried to engage something Jay wouldn't touch her at all

Jay looked at her and said "I want you so bad baby but I just don't want anything to happen"

Erin looked up at him cupped his face in her hands and said "I know you don't but you heard the doctor he said that couples have sec all the time when there pregnant"

Thinking about earlier that week when Erin had got tired of Jay not touching her and called her doctor

"Hi I hope I'm not interrupting but my husband had a question for you"

"No Ms. Lindsay I'm always available to answer and question what can I help you with"

Erin handed Jay the phone and he said "Well I wanted to know if it is okay for to be having sex while she is so pregnant"

smiled over the phone and said "Yes many women at the same stage of your fiancé pregnancy have intercourse

"Yeah ok I guess I'm a little paranoid thank you" Jay said before he hung up

"Babe I'm 5 and a 1/2 months pregnant you not touching me is driving me crazy you did this to me so you should be doing anything I ask when it comes to this pregnancy and sex is now of those things"

"Er I get that it's just your bigger now and I don't know it feels weird"

Er looked at him and said "wait what you just said to me"

Jay looked at her confused until he realized what he said and says "wait no Er that's not what I meant I just mean it scares me you know being on top of you and my son is in there" he moves his hand over her stomach

Erin looked at him and said "ok I get your concerned but Jay I can only get so far with by myself, so I need you to make me moan babe"

Erin started kissing down his neck when he said "Er you're not playing fair"

Erin continued kissing his neck until she moved to his lips and kissed him begging for entrance into his mouth when he finally opens his mouth he pulls back quickly, and says "babe come on lets watch the movie"

Erin moves up to his ear and says "I don't want to watch the movie anymore" Jay fells his cock hardened instantly in his jeans as her sexy raspy voice turns him on instantly

Jay gives in and says "ok if we do this we can't be rough"

Erin nodded and continues kissing him pulled his shirt from over his head, he pulls her close to him as she unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down, he steps out go them when they break apart Jay takes her hand and bring her over by the bed he pulled her pants off and slowly brings down her panties until she says "Jay I'm in no mood for teasing"

Jay laughs and continues to pull down her panties and kiss her inner thigh then licks her clit and he goes deeper he hears her moan and say's "Ohhh baby you so wet" Erin moves her hands down to his hair playing with the hair in his neck as she feels his tongue inside of her he moves up kissing her thigh, her stomach and her breast turning her on even more until he reaches her lips and kiss her until she pulls back and pushes him on his back as she kiss down his chest then took him in her hand and started to stroke his length, she moved down and took him into his mouth going up and down on him, she felt his hands in her hair as she continue to go down when she stopped not wanting off him to go off that easily she moved back up and kissed his chest then moved up to his mouth and whispered in his ear "I need you know"

Jay got off his back moved on top of Erin placing one hand on her stomach and one resting his cock at her entrance, he looked up silently asking her if she was ok she nodded as he slowly moved inside her she let out a moan as he began slowly thrusting pulling all the way out then back in s he was moving in and out of her he suddenly stopped and said "is this comfortable for you"

She looked up at him and said not really hold on as he moved over to the side of the bed Erin turn around and said try it like this he came up behind her and thrusted in as he kissed her neck, he felt his balls tingly and knew soon he would be Cumming, he held out making sure she climaxed as he kept thrusting until she halted his movement place a hand on his chest and got on top of her taking him in her hands and slowly sliding down on his length she moaned he moved his hands up to her hips guiding her, with each thrust she grinded on him , when she felt herself cumming "Jay ja I'm cumming"

Jay pulled her close to her "cum for me baby' as he said that she climaxed and he exploded inside of her riding out there orgasms, he pulled out of her and she laid her head on his chest as they laid there breathing heavily jay said " I love you" drifting off Erin says "I love you too"

They spend the rest of the night sleeping until Jay's phone goes off in the middle of the night, Erin hits I'm saying "Jay, Jay your phone ringing" he rubs his eyes looks at the clock and says "who's calling at 2 in the morning" he says as he answers the phone

"Jay you need to get to Chicago Med now Voight had a heart attack" Will said

"Were on our way now"

Jay looks over to Erin "Babe we have to go Hank was just admitted to Chicago Med he had a heart attack"

Erin looked confused "What we have to go now


	10. Author Note

**Hi,**

 **Thank you to every one who has read my story followed and favorite, I have a poll up on my account page and would appericate if you guys could vote for the baby's name, also I am still Questioning Co-writer if anyone is interested the deadline is Thursday.**

 **Also a person will be randomly chosen to get a sneak peek of the next chapter for Surprises and New Beginnings based on a specific numbered reviewer**

 **All I ideas are welcomed, please check out my other story Chicago PD**


	11. Heart Ache

They spend the rest of the night sleeping until Jay's phone goes off in the middle of the night, Erin hits I'm saying "Jay, Jay your phone ringing" he rubs his eyes looks at the clock and says "who's calling at 2 in the morning" he says as he answers the phone

"Jay you need to get to Chicago Med now Voight had a heart attack" Will said

"Were on our way now"

Jay looks over to Erin "Babe we have to go Hank was just admitted to Chicago Med he had a heart attack"

Erin looked confused "What we have to go now

—

Erin ran into the ER, when she saw Maggie "Maggie where is Hank"

Maggie looked down to the iPad and said he is in room 12 just down that hall"

Erin and Jay walked down their, Jay was about to knock when Erin opened the door and saw Hank laying there on the bed "Hey kid"

she walked over to him "Hank what happened"

"Darnedest thing I was filling out this paper work and I felt something in my arm then it happened some patrolmen found me, but I'm okay"

Jay looked at him and said "I wouldn't call you having a heart attack being okay"

Hank sent him a glare that would put him six feet under "Halstead for your information it was a mild heart attack and I don't need you worrying about me I'm fine there going to give me some medication and send me home"

When Will knocked on the door "Hey Voight how you doing"

"I've been better, so when can i get out of here"

"You can go tonight your test came back clear and I'm going to write you a prescription for some blood thinners and I your diet is going to be changing, you should start cutting out red meats and start eating more fruits"

"And to think I was going to get a beer and burger after I got out of here"

"Voight those are things off the past, I can send in a dietitian if you need rules"

"You people are annoying"

Erin glared at Hank "no there not they are trying to keep you alive, so you're not eating it anymore"

Hank looked at her "and i thought I was the parent" he said as Jay stepped out with Will

"Hank you're going to take the meds and do whatever diet they give you I don't want to lose you so please just listen to them for me"

"All right kid I stick to this ridiculous thing they call a diet"

Erin leaned down and kissed his cheek "Thank you, how about this weekend we do Sunday dinners"

"You know considering I say the same things when I trying to make sure your all right, you could at least just say I want to check on you"

"All right then Sunday me and Jay are coming over and were going to have dinner that follows your diet"

"Does Halstead have to come"

Erin looked at him "Im not going to answer that I'm going to sign your realize paper and you're staying with us tonight no arguments"

"Whatever hurry up I want to get out of here"

Erin shook her head as she walked out "your worse than a toddler"

Erin signed the release paper and they went home with Hank when they got home Hank slept in the guest bedroom, as soon as Jay and Erin got into bed they fell straight to sleep.

The nest morning Jay woke up to make Erin breakfast when he saw Hank sitting at the counter drinking coffee

"Hey how long have you been up" he said as he walked over to the coffee machine

"About an hour woke up couldn't go back to sleep"

"I don't think coffee was on your new diet"

"Halstead I don't need you on my back about this new diet too"

"Look voight will you please follow this diet and whatever else they ask you to ado not for me but for her last night when Will called us I have never seen her so scared so please just do it for her if not your self"

"Halstead I don't like you very much but last night I saw how scared she was when she came in the room and as much as I hate to admit it she needs you"

Jay looked shocked at Hank admission "and I will always be there for her no matter what I love her"

"Good Im going to go back to sleep"

as he got up from the counter and head back to the room Erin came out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen she saw Jay by the cabinets, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist when he turned around in her arms she said "Good morning"

Jay leaned down a kissed her "Morning, how you sleep"

"pretty good almost the whole night" Jay lifted her up and placed her on the counter and began kissing down he neck

"Jay we should stop Hank is here" Erin smiled at him

Jay immediately moved back "Well that kills all mood so what you want for breakfast"

"It doesn't matter but I do want to say thank you" she said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her

"I heard what you said to Hank this morning and I really apprentice it"

"You don't have to thank me I would do anything for you"

"I love you" Erin pressed her forehead onto his

"I love you too" he said as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

Please review and PM me with any suggestions this story is also on Wattpad and check out my other story Winter Break

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, all rights go to Dick Wolf, and NBC

watch Chicago PD tomorrow 9:00 on NBC all new episode can't wait until Halstead goes undercover tomorrow follow me on twitter /_Panda_Netflix


	12. Authour note 2

Hey update coming soon having a little writers block with the episodes they have been doing.

Click down below the more people who do it the more chapters I will post.

Amanda has given you a FREE Uber ride (up to $20). To claim your free gift, sign up using this link: https//invite/amandab13492ue


	13. Insecure

Jay woke up Sunday morning rolled over when he felt something he looked down and groaned when he saw his hand in his boxers he started stroking his length groaning he heard footsteps coming towards his bed he pulled his hand out of his boxers and payed on his back.

Erin came back in the room and laid back down think Jay was still asleep curled up next to him like usually when she felt something on her back she looked over and saw a tent in Jays boxers.

she pushed shook Jay trying to wake him up after the second push he woke up " What is it Erin"

Erin just looked at him and stared, when he didn't understand she nodded her head down to his tented boxers.

He looked down and saw his penis damn near coming out of his boxers and groaned "He cant help himself especially when I'm laying next to a sexy ass lady who is carrying my child" as he started kissing up her neck and moving his hand around her stomach.

She groaned as she felt him kissing down her neck trying to refocus her mind she said "Jay I'm not in the mood right know"

Jay groaned and played back down on his side of the bed and looked over to her "can you at least help me out"

She smirked at Jay "Yeah you want me to turn the cold water on in the shower" she smirked

Jay looked at her "come on babe please I pay you back"

Erin turned around and looked at him "No, go back to sleep have a wet dream I don't care but I'm not taking care of it"

Jay groaned but then grinned and laid back in bed pulled his penis out of his boxers and began stroking his erect member he groaned as he looked over and saw Erin in a tight t'shirt and his boxers 'because she liked how loose they were around her' he felt the pre cu over his penis making him even hornier, his breathing started to get shallow and thats when Erin turned around and saw him jacking off and said "are you serious"

Jay smirked at her "well you would help me and I need relief"

she looked at him like he was crazy "and you never heard of a cold shower so you decided to piss of your pregnant fiancé you can sleep on the couch tonight"

Jay looked at her. "Babe you cant be serious, please you help me and I'll help you I'll cook you breakfast in bed for a week and give you a massage anytime your back hurts, PLEASE Er"

"that's all you're offering I'm going to need more than that" she said with a sly smirk

Jay groaned " okay and I'll even help hank with the gazebo you asked me to help him with even though we both know he doesn't want my help and the only reason he invited me was because you told him he need help since his heart attack"

Erin looked over her shoulder and thinking turned around taking his erection in her hand he groaned as she pumped up and down he started breathing erratically

Jay groaned " Er uh I'm about to cum ughhh" and he erupted over her hand and his stomach

He looked over to Erin laying on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head and said " I ever told you how much I love you"

Erin laughed and pushed off of him and started to get up when Jay grabbed her arm pulling her back in bed wrapping his arms around her waist moving his hand up against her bump and smiled

Erin turned in his arms and said I guess I don't have to get up since you are giving me breakfast in bed for a week" she said smiling

Jay smile went away "babe what if we just lay in bed all day I order some food we have sex and I give you a massage and rub coca butter over your stomach like you love" he said as he batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip

Erin smiled at him "I guess i could go for all that except the sex"

Jay smiled then realized what see said " wait babe why no sex come on you know you want me"

"I just don't feel like it okay" she stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom

Jay confused didn't understand what just happened she was always up for it, he decided to give her some time to her self

In the bathroom Erin sat on the bath tub thinking when she stood up and took off her clothes and looked at her self in the mirror and rubbed her hands over the stretch mark she was starting to get

In the bedroom Jay got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom when he heard a silent cry even with the water she had running from the sink he turning the door knob to see if it was unlocked and walked in what he saw broke his heart

When Erin realized he was in the bathroom with her she picked up her clothes rushing trying to put them back on Jay walked over to her and took the clothes out of her hand throwing them on the ground taking her hand and walking out of the bathroom sitting her on the bed she grabbed her robe and threw it on

Jay bent down reached up and lifted her chin to look at her eyes "Erin whats wrong why were you crying"

Erin didn't respond she just tied her robe around her and stood up and went to put some jogging pants on and one of Jays academy shirts, she was putting the shirt over her head when Jay came over lifted the shirt from her shoulders and put his hands around her stomach and turned her around

"Er please talk to me whats wrong I love you I want to help you, you can tell me anything you know that"

when he sees Erin trying to put the shirt back on he realizes the problem she felling insecure about he body he lowers his head down to her neck ad starts kissing her when she try to pull away he talks her hands and kisses her wrist then moving down kneeling and kissing her stomach and her stretch marks

He stood up looked her in the eye cupped her cheeks in his hands and said "you are so incredible sexy to me, you are the love of my life"

Erin cried and said "you don't know that"

Jay kissed her "Er you are so sexy, you don't know what you do to me I get a hard on whenever I anywhere near me"

Erin pushed him away, Jay pulls her back and says "tell whats going on in your mind"

Erin sighed " I don't think you find me attractive anymore"

Jay looked at her stunned and said "you're kidding right you have know idea how I see you, you are an amazingly sexy you have know idea what you do to me" he reaches down grabs her head hand and cups hid dick with it and said "you see what you do to me you make me hard just think about you, being around you makes me like this"

Erin looks at jay still not believing him "you don't mean that your just horny

I wouldn't blame you look at me I'm fat and have stretch marks on my thighs why would you want to have sex with me"

Jay reached for her hands brings her over to the bed sits her down and says " I don't care how many stretch marks you get or how big you are you will always be sexy to me, you have this weight because you are carrying our child and to me that is the most amazing thing in the world because only you could do that

He took her hand and guide her to the bed "I going to show you how incredibly sexy and how in love i am with you"

She started to refuse when he put his mouth over her and started kissing her and falling on the bed on top of her he kissed her neck , he took off her jogging pants and painted then his boxers, as he entered inside her he whispered in her ear "no matter what you will always be my girl and you will always be the most sexiest person I have ever met because I love you"

As he was thrusting in and out of her he kissed her and knew he was about to cum when he felt his balls tighten, he moaned out Erin name and yelled "ugghhh I'm about to cum" and shoot his load inside of her

As he slowed down his breathing he removed himself from her rolled over to his side and put both of his hands on the sides of his stomach "I don't care how big you get your ways going to be my girl" and kissed her stomach

Erin looked down at him as he kissed her stomach and said "I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I should have just talk to you about my insecurity instead of taking it out on you"

Jay kissed her put his boxers on got out of bed walked around to her side reached out for her hand and said "lets get your something to eat now, I know your hungry"

Erin laughed and said "Yeah I am, can we go to the purple pig"

Jay laughed helped her out of bed and said "yeah come on let me get my baby mama something to eat"

The stare Erin gave him could have put him six feet under and he raised his hands up in surrender

They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching all the Step-Up movies and him massaging her feet like he promised

 **I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long but I have final finished my finals, I will be updating more regularly I started to come up. With some new ideas for my other story Winter Break. It has been hard to write with the episode Chicago P.D has been airing I mean the ending to this season was HORRIBLE I really hope they step up next season and I really hope they bring Lindsay and Halstead back together**


End file.
